


belladonna kiss

by Ro29



Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I can't believe I was the first to use this tag I feel a little accomplished but also sad, Lesbians in Space, Meet-Cute, Padmé is v gay and a mood, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, kind of, mentions of a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “Relax little Firebug,” a woman chides from the ceiling.Padmé spins around, blaster aimed at the voice.The Zabrak smirks and drops down from her perch, holstering her blaster and crossing her arms.Padmé narrows her eyes, “And justwhomight you be?”
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Sugi (Star Wars)
Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	belladonna kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kat plopped the badass space lesbians in my lap and I, very gay, decided to make it other people's problem.
> 
> honestly, if kat drags me into another rarepair, I might have to stick them all into a series.
> 
> Anyways, stan Sugi, she's a queen and Padmé is great.

Padmé’s day had started off bad and gotten worse.

Waking up with a headache and the news that her predecessor had apparently left her in charge of multiple important votes had not been fun.

Then, it became quite clear that though she’d been appointed to the Senate just yesterday, there were already people very eager to see her dead.

_It was_ , she reflected, _quite annoying._

She was half tempted to call Sabé and ask how she was handling things, but the bounty hunter taking pot shots at her hiding spot made that idea less appealing.

Actually, Sabé and the good Captain were probably going to use this as an excuse to make her get more guards. She tried not to be annoyed about that.

_Honestly_ , she thought disdainfully ducking out from behind her cover, firing off four rapid shots with her blaster and then tucking and rolling behind the wall for better cover just as a grenade hit her previous hiding spot, _I **am** capable of handling myself._

Just as she moved to fire off another round of blaster shots there was the sounds of cursing and the sound of a dead body dropping from her would-be-assassin’s side of the room.

Well, that was either extremely promising, or going to be a worse mess then the paperwork her predecessor had sent her last night.

She was maybe, _possibly_ , the slightest bit bitter over the incompetence of the previous senator and the quite large amounts of paperwork being sent her way that was due _tomorrow_.

Though, as long as she made it out alive and actually lived to see tomorrow, she could blame the terror for the reason she demanded an overhaul in the paperwork, and demand a stay, which would give her more time to look through it all and make it make even the slightest bit of sense.

But should she lean into the overwhelmed former queen act and have them underestimate her or make sure they knew they couldn’t walk all over her.

Decisions, decisions.

She shelves the thought for now, though she want’s to make sure they all know exactly where she stands—honestly not even giving her a _day_ before trying to get rid of her—and quickly checks on her attempted killer.

The bounty hunter is dead, shot straight through the forehead. Padmé scans the area, on guard with her blaster already reloaded.

“Relax little Firebug,” a woman chides from the ceiling.

Padmé spins around, blaster aimed at the voice.

The Zabrak smirks and drops down from her perch, holstering her blaster and crossing her arms.

Padmé narrows her eyes, “And just who might _you_ be?”

The woman smiles and Padmé fights the flutter in her chest down. She’s interacted with gorgeous beings before, and she knows better than to let how they look distract her.

“Sugi, and currently, I’m supposed to be protecting you, Senator.”

Padmé closes her eyes for less than a second, this had Sabé and the Captain written all over it. But still, she’s had no confirmation Sugi isn’t just trying to get the bounty for herself yet.

Until Padmé’s sure she’s safe, she stays on guard.

"I did have things handled,” She says, “but thank you for that. If it took any longer I was going to have far too many formal complaints from the senate." She flashes a sharp-edged smile, blaster still aimed and steady in her grip, "first day as senator and all."

Sugi smiles, the slow grin of a predator, "Yes. I imagine you did. You're quite capable with a blaster, Amidala, quite a spitfire.”

Padmé doesn’t preen, but she does feel just a bit accomplished, being complimented for her looks was all people usually ever did. That someone recognized she could handle herself held weight. Made her feel warm.

She was far too old to be getting crushes on any pretty woman who smiled at her, granted the pretty woman _also_ happened to acknowledge Padmé’s worth as a human and her skill. The fact that she was a bounty hunter and could maybe lift Padmé with one hand was irrelevant.

(Oh no, she thinks to herself, because Sugi could _definitely_ lift Padmé with one hand, if her muscles were any indication. Padmé curses herself for putting those thoughts in her head. She won’t be able to stop thinking about this for _ages_ now.)

“Thank you Sugi, now you’ll understand if I need formal confirmation before I set the blaster down I’m sure?”

The Zabrak woman gives a sly grin, “Hmm, understandable. Though once you have it, I ask you to remember that I never break a contract.”

She gives a little gesture towards her belt, and Padmé nods, letting her grab a communicator out of it while keeping the blaster firmly trained on her.

Sabé’s face pops up, tinged blue in the holovid, “My Senator, I’m glad to see you safe.”

Padmé sighs, “Hello to you too Sabé.” Her tone is fond, if exasperated.

Sabé raises an eyebrow, signs the confirmation of identity in the subtle twists all of Padmé’s handmaidens had learned and Padmé relaxes.

Then she looks up and meets Sugi’s eyes and groans, “A bounty hunter as a bodyguard Sabé?”

Sugi snorts, and Sabé laughs, “A bounty hunter who has never broken a contract and will keep you safe while you piss off everyone with your views and when trouble inevitably finds you.”

Padmé does _not_ pout, but the amusement on Sugi’s face makes it clear that she isn’t nearly as good at hiding her offense as she normally is, “I hardly go looking for the trouble, and it’s not my fault some of the solutions that these people come up with are impractical and nonsensical.”

“Well,” Sabé says, “When you inevitably find yourself in danger once again, Sugi will help keep you from dying. The contract is for your first year as Senator with the option of renegotiating a longer one.”

Padmé raises an eyebrow, sends the taller woman a look, “You’d have to be on Coruscant for a full year, and you’d be around me often enough you might just get sick of me.”

Sugi gives her a grin, leans forward, languid and easy, “I don’t believe that will be much of a problem little Firebug, you are _quite_ interesting you know. And I don’t believe I could ever grow sick of you.”

Padmé doesn’t flush but the coy look Sabé sends her makes it clear her friend has picked up on the tiny, _minuscule_ really, crush.

If they remain in close quarters for a year though? Padmé can already tell she’s going to be in so much trouble.

Sugi grins, amused and gorgeous, and _deadly_.

This is going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [main tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC


End file.
